Link's journey in Kalos
by link-the-fox
Summary: A journey for link my character so yah
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys chapter one is to warm you up for my story!So here's the cast May, Ash, Ash's mom (I'm not going to call here Ash's mommy because ash does not call her that),drew (witch I hate), and dawn I added her because she was awesome in the tv shows I mean who does not like dawn so bye I'll make lots of chapters but give me ideas ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2

One day in the Kalos region in lumious city a boy named link was there reading a lot of books. Then called his pikachu it ran faster then any pikachu and it jumped on me."Hey bud let's go somewhere ok" said link "pika-chu said pikachu. "Ok" said link "where though?" "Oh a advencher that would be fun"

bye guys sorry it's a short chapter stay tuned peace out


	3. Chapter 3

After he got his pokedex he ran to the wild looked around then his stumic rumbled so he made food for him and pikachu**_. _**just then a trainer popped out of the grass begging for it he said "please let me have it I'll make it my bride" said the trainer "ok if you battle me first" said link "deal" said the trainer . "BATTLE BEGIN" link shouted and sent out a fenicken and the trainer sent out a cestpin. "Really A cestpin I'm gonna win by sure" said link rolling his eyes we'll he attacked with tail whip link started to USE FLAMETHROWER ON CESTPIN! Chespin is unable to battle so the winner is link "good game here's the food"


	4. Chapter 4

Link just walking around the route way finding uh grey wild pokemon so he feeds them "hm pokemon are very peaceful when being fed I like it" said link then a weird voice talked like fire "you will die today" said the voice "huh what was that?" Said link looking around then saw a flare out of a tree "WHO ARE YOU?! Said link "I am the fire being" said the voice "but the name is kikaria." "What do you want with me why do you want me dead you devil "I'm innocent . No a murder I'll kill you if you try to kill me with my pistol in my pocket" said link pulling out the pistol well kikaria a female fire demon pulled a knife out so link shot the knife out of her hand then told pikachu to shock her with thunder bolt and he did it and kikAria ran away saying she will never bother us again


	5. Chapter 5

Link still walking on the route way feeding pokemon but on a pikachu his hand started hurting."no s-s-stay away pikachu your fine don't go." Said link running "pikachu's come with me ok" running Twordes the forest link falls in pain so the two pikachu's pulls him there the center of it takeing care of him "huh oh thanks pikachu's

Whats link'a secret find out next time


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2

just then link felt warm even though it was fall he felt hot in shorts and a t-shirt and a gem on his right hand was hurting "shut up i... Gem" said link feeling like a pokemon just then he looked at the pikachu's they where stuned "hello hello" said link "should we tell him?" Said pikachu 1 "sure on 3?" Said pikachu 2 "you are a glashion!" Both said "I know" said link then turned back and shot a ice beam at a tree "I'm the master of ice" said link

bye guys now you know link's iner secret but there's more bye


	7. Chapter 7

link was fishing after turning into a glashion just then he got a BIG bite "WOH HELP PIKACHU PLEASE HELP ME IM GOING TO BE PULLED IN!" shouted link and pikachu ran over to help then a person came out not wet."WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted at link "who am I im you worst nightmare (doctor who refrince XD)" said link back "im aimer" he said. "Well are you a friend or foe?" Said link "FOE" aimer shouted so everyone can hear then they all came over to watch the fight."BAD IDEA MESSING WITH A PICESS" shouted link (thats another secret C= hes a picess.)"SO" aimer shouted then charged a water beam and it hit with no effect. "TOLD YOU BAD IDEA IM A ICE TYPE THE ICE MASTER" then charged a icacle storm "FAMO" shouted link then he looked at aimer he was uncongess from it "never mess with me got it?"then he threw aimer in to the pond

the end *boop*


	8. Chapter 8

(i like the title XD)

link in the woods casting spells well hearing the wind blow but then he heard something diffrent a diffrent voice saying "death tear knots" it said "WHAT IS THAT!" shouted link wakeing up pikachu then pikachu glowed "PIKACHU YOUR AVOLVEING!"said link exsitedly then he saw his richu "yes i can talk now" said richu just then a grass human came out and link froze it "dont mess with me" said link


	9. Chapter 9

link was going in to a new town and bumped in to a person with green hair like salad"DREW WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" link shouted looking around and saw three old friends may,ash,DAWN! dawn spots link and walks over to link he takes a run for it climbing a power line and falls "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouts link then hits the hard ciment brakeing his arm (right arm) he was groneing in pain dawn and others even salad head dawn calls a hospital and a ambulance come rushing there link was thrown in it and felt worse dawn told them to speed up and ash asked for bandages he raped them on link. link slowly woke up at the hospital "huh where am I?" asked link "your in the hospital link" said dawn "you fell from the power line running from me. and why where you running?" "so your would not know my secret" link said shyly "WAIT you have a secret?" asked dawn "yeah. and wheres may and ash?" asked link looking around "there looking for stuff" said dawn link got shocked by the power cored shocking him link got shocked so much he pasted out dawn called ash and may saying "link pasted out from electiricety hitting him he really needs help now so hurry" when she finshed they came in "we where done already" said may running over to link checking link felt worse and slowly woke up by a glow on his gem "WHERES SALAD HEAD" said link "who?" asked may "drew" link said "oh drew hes no where to be found" said dawn "WHAT" link shouted link jumped out and ran to the exit and taped his gem it glowed brighter and he didnt know dawn was watching him and link got hit by a big fire bolt makeing him the go the ground "COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BOSS' shouted link. then his gem shout out his boss a demon with all elements everyone in town watched dawn came to the fight she gasped and covered her mouth link got hit by another fire bolt makeing him get blasted into a wall the cast braking it open his arm was healed he ran to his boss hiting him with a sword (a magic one ice that had a good amount of damage) then gets hit with three fire bolts makeing him hit and brake a wall and the roof colapes on him "LINK" shouted dawn getting tears in her eyes running over throwing parts of the roof to the ground but link WAS NOT THERE. "huh? wheres link? said dawn then she found him fighting his boss getting hit by a fire bolt throwing him into a wall brakeing it then he gets up weakly with a black eye he runs after him again getting hit by a fire ball makeing him go threw two buildings this time dawn came running over link was really ingered trying to get up but cant his legs where killing him he was really hurt he had to look around his boss was comeing over "heh heh heh i win im going to kill your right now both of you" said link's boss "n-n-no your n-n-not" said link in pain "dawn use this sword" as he said it he gave it to her she sliced him on his gem makeing screeching loud noises then link passed out again "link are you ok" asked dawn then ash and may and the whole town came running over to him may got him to the hospital and he woke up a hour later no one was there but he heared chit chat in the other room "i hope link is ok" said someone "who cares about him" said someone else that sounded like drew the the door opened slowly then may and dawn came in with gifts "i hope he gets well very soon" said dawn "and wake up" said may "huh" said link said link after getting used to the light "Link are you ok" asked dawn "yeah i guess" said link

**Boy that was a long chapter for this story peace out**


	10. Chapter 10

link was up the next day in a flash "is it? IT IS" said link happly "richu wake up its my birthday" link came down the stair so fast he fell and then when he got up from falling there was a knock at the door he awsered it "hello?" link said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK" said all of his friends holding gifts then they all came in and dawn made a big cake that was like his fight yesterday"we eat your boss first ok." said link "yeah he sucked so hes the worst part he has a cat clawing him" said dawn "well im finealy 14" said link "and its febuary 26" said dawn "well its 9:00 am" said may "link what with your arm? its all brused up" asked dawn "oh i fell down the stairs" said link then he rushed up the stair slaming the door to his room then locked it "WHAT WAS THAT" everybody asked then link jumped out his window everyone hit so hard they broke the lock and saw links window open but he was not anywhere near his house or in it dawn just fell having a bad thought "DAWN WHATS WRONG" said may running over to her "L-l-l-l-link what if he had to fight again" said dawn wiping a tear "battleing who?" asked ash "someone stronger then his boss" said dawn then a bang noise hit the house braking the door everyone came down to see what was wrong dawn looked out the widow "gasp" said dawn backing away slowly "what is it dawn" asked may "link he has another fight but it looks like his dad" said dawn "WHAT" said everyone else "lets help him" said ash link got hit by a fire bolt braking his window "STOP IT NOW DAD YOUR MAKING THIS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER" shouted link running at him ash watches then link gets hit by 10 fire bolts making him hit a wall "dad your going to pay" said link his crystal blue eyes turn as white as ice "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted link chargeing at his dad with two magic swords hiting his dad hard making his dad fly back everyone gasps "gasp" link said then runs off in to the woods the haunted woods then his screem comes from it "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then everyone ran to where it was there was link on the ground pasted out "LINK ARE YOU OK" asked dawn running over everyone was stuned may grabed him and brought him to his house put him on his bed everyone put there gifts on his table "sigh why does link always get in fights" said ash so annoyed "ASH" said may slaping him on the back of his head links eyes glowed and hit him with a ice shot and link woke up 'ASHHHHHHHH!" shouted link ash came up the stairs "WHAT DO YOU WANT LOSER" shouted ash everyone hered him and link got up and fell to the ground "heamal"(he-mall) said link then his leg got healed and he shot ash with a ice shot "FAMO" shouted link then a iceacle storm hit him

**PEACE OUT GUYS SEE YOU SOON =) *boop* *boop* ASH YOU LITTLE AGGGGGGH "FAMO" said link "FAMO FAMO" where blasting off again"**

**"uh ash was that team rocket" asked link "yep* said ash**


	11. Chapter 11

**We have ten chapters so far thats awesome we have not died so here's a gift see you soon**

"link? link?" called a voice at his bedroom door "who is it?" said link tired "me and your friends" said the voice "well don't come in at 5:00 in the morning bechuse its 5:00 right now why are you awake the suns not up yet?" said link slamming his face on his pillow "Oh ok ill go" said the voice sadly

another knock on links bedroom door "what" said link waking up slowly then looks at his clock it was 7:00 he got out of bed got dressed and opened the door slowly and saw someone then he shut it fast then breaths hard "no no no it cant be" said link then he had another knock on his bedroom door again "hello? is anyone in here" said the voice "MOM GIVE ME MY OWN SPACE OK" shouted link then covered his mouth then the door slammed open "WHAT DID YOU SAY MISTER" said link's mom stomping over to him "EAT ICE" said link "FAMO" then his mom hit the wall "two can play at this game" said his mom getting up "KILL LINK SHINK" then she threw a pokeball then a shink came out shocking link alot then may came in and gasped "LINK" she shouted "you are a horrable mother" then link got on his bed his eyes turn white " shirackin (shake-ing) FAMO" shouted link then dawn saw the blast from it and ran over and gasped.

**bye guys**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys this part is over but heres part 2.

percise story so more caoas with link.

more pokemon.

and more stupidaty.


End file.
